Not This Again
by x-Oreo Neko-x
Summary: When a brother makes a sudden visit, hell comes loose for Roxas and his girlfriend. RxOc
1. Meet Brother in Law

**It was a beautiful day in Twighlight town. It was early fall and the orange colors from the everlasting sunset made it even more beautiful- **

"Roxas, stop it, mom is down stairs."

"So…?"

"Damn you're a pervert…."

**And in a certain home, right around the corner of Twighlight Ave-**

"_Ha-ha! Honey it's been so long!" _

"_Hello mother." _

"Did you hear that, Rox?"

"hmm?"

"N-never mind…"

**Hell was going to set loose.**

"_Where is she?" _

"_Upstairs doing her homework with a friend, dear," _

"Ngh, Roxas some is coming!"

"What?-"

**This is going to be good…**

"Hello, Erix!--"

"Kix, Onii-san!?"

"What the fuck…"

"Oh shit, I'm dead"

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!!"

"Ahh!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I wonder how Roxas is doing with 'helping' Erix with her 'homework'" A brunette giggled as she drank her soda. A plump, dark haired boy laughed as he ate the ice-cream he had in hand.

"Lucky bastard, he is!" A blonde sighed out with a smirk. "I can't believe he's actually-"

"Ahh, oh god help me!!" A sudden flash passed the three teens leaving them with wide eyes, the soda can slowly slipping from the girl's hand and the ice cream left a 'plop' noise in the air.

"Was that…" The dark haired boy mumbled, "Roxas in his boxers..?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my virgin eyes!" The blond yelled.

* * *

Me: Ha-ha! We are back with another random plot story!

Erix: (clap) yay!

Me: Yes that was small but that's just the beginning (3)


	2. Its Mud

"AHH!!"

That's me… Roxas

"Get back here you mother eff-ing blond!"

And that's Kix… My worst nightmare since Freddy vs. Jackson… Oh, and my girlfriend's older brother-

You might not know him, but in Twilight Town; he and Erix (aka Death to some) where the siblings of hell.

If you ask me, Erix's entire family is hell!

"Got' cha!"

I was tackled by Rai and Seifer, oh dear god what else could go wrong?!

"This is for the cafeteria detention you gave me!"

"Sweet baby Jesus; please welcome me with open arms, and forgive me for swearing with your name!" I mumbled-

_**-Pause Button-**_

_Roxas: ok, as you might have noticed, I'm being chased by a insane older brother, 2 huge bastards- which one of them is related to said brother- and in my boxers… What is wrong with you Oreo?_

Oreo(me): what the hell?! Why you paused it, I wanted to you see you get the beating of your life here!

Roxas: (gasp)

_**-Play button-**_

_**=BEEP!=**_

Seifer, Rai, and Kix got ran over by a huge truck that said 'Huggies Baby Diapers'

Ok fine such is not my luck… But they did get run over by two kids on their bicycles!

"HA! Run, run as fast as you can!" I jumped up and ran laughing.

"You can't catch me," I jumped over a sign, "I'm the gingerbread…Huh?"

Which said; 'Caution Construction Site'

"Man…" I mumbled after landing face first in a large ditch filled with mud...

* * *

"What the hell, Kix!" Erix yelled as she saw her brother walk into the door. "Why did you scare Roxas like that?"

"Mom said you were studying with a friend, I don't think your subject was about the practice of bio-chemistry!" He yelled back and soon a glaring contest began. Sparks flew as the siblings glared towards each other into the fiery pits of-

"Dinner is ready!"

_**2 minutes later. **_

"Kix, I need salt"

"Here you go,"

Um,

"Hey, Erix pass me the bread,"

Wait, this wasn't in the scrip!

"Who wants seconds?"

"I do!"

"Me!"

Oh forget you guys…!

* * *

_**=Ding=**_

"Coming!" Sakuyo walked over to the door of her house and smiled.

"How can I help y- ROXAS?!"

"Hi mom…"

"What in the world happened to you? Is that-"

"Its mud mom…" Roxas walked inside as his mother closed the door, she looked at her son in worry as he was covered in mud from head to toe, and only in a now ripped pair of boxers.

The blond boy walked up the stairs and into the bathroom right at the end of the second floor hall. "Do you want some hot cocoa, Roxy?" Sakuyo called.

"With marshmallows?"

"Sure,"

"Make it double!"

* * *

**Erix: I like it!**

**Roxas: (wtf face)**

**Erix: what? (eats something)**

**Roxas: you stole my cheetohs again!**


End file.
